1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track device for a drawer in which movement of a middle track of the track device is prevented during use of the drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a so-called “three-part” conventional track device for a drawer. The track device includes an outer track 10, a middle track 20, and an inner track 30. A slide-aiding member 40 is mounted between the middle track 20 and the inner track 30 to allow easy sliding movement of the inner track 30 in the middle track 20. In order to allow easy assembly, the inner track 30 has a retaining member 301 in an inner side thereof and the middle track 20 has a stop 201 on a front end thereof. When the inner track 30 is pulled outward, a protrusion 202 on the stop 201 of the middle track 20 abuts against a protrusion 302 on the retaining member 301, preventing disengagement of the inner track 30 from the middle track 20.
However, when a user is intended to pull both the middle track 20 and the inner track 30 outward for using, e.g., a keyboard in the drawer or for maintaining a device in the drawer, the middle track 20 cannot be retained in place relative to the outer track 10; namely, the middle track 20 is apt to slide either inward or outward relative to the outer track 10.